


A life as ours

by Longlostwriter3



Category: The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlostwriter3/pseuds/Longlostwriter3
Summary: Elizabeth realizes she loves Henry a thousand times more than she loved Richard.





	A life as ours

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabbles about Tudor life for Henry & Elizabeth. Also occasionally those around them. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

Henry.

Henry Tudor the 7th.

King Henry the 7th.

England's king.

My king.

The father of my children.

He was cracking. The armour he wore so perfectly was shattering. His curls splayed around his head in a beautiful halo. My king who was oh so resilient was quaking & afraid.

The man who had shown me truly what love was. Seeing him with Catherine Gordon was as if my lungs had been squeezed, constricting & cutting off my air. 

"What would I do without you my queen"

"You will never have to know because I am here Henry"

"You are my world, Lizzie wether you still love Richard or not"

"Oh Henry do you truly not know"? I asked sitting up in our bed bring his face to mine.

"Do you love me Elizabeth as you loved him" he questioned vulnerability shining in his blue orbs. How they gleaned like ocean wether it be sadness or joy.

"No I do not love you as I loved him, Henry I never will" I whispered & as if burned he tried to flee our bed.

I quickly grabbed his arm. Pulling him to me & holding his face in my hands.

"God, Henry I love you a thousand times more than I ever loved him. In any place, time, year & world I'd love you a thousand times more still. You are not my world Henry Tudor you are my life, my air, my heart, & my existence. I truly love you". I breathed in as I stared into those bottomless blue pits he called eyes & I saw my entire life before me & I regretted nothing.

Life & death was worth everything as long as it was spent with him. His forehead laid against mine as we settled under the sheets. He pressed a kiss to my lips and it meant more than any treasure in the world.

"God bless you Elizabeth" he whispered laying his head on my bare breast.

"He did when he gave me this life Henry".


End file.
